


Dream’s theory of happiness

by hiyatt12341



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dissociation, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Suicide, People are only basically mentioned, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, i just want more dream angst content, i think, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyatt12341/pseuds/hiyatt12341
Summary: Dream just wanted his family back. Thinking back, Dream smiles as he feels like he succeeded.
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 474





	Dream’s theory of happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off Ayano’s theory of happiness and I used Jubyphonic’s lyrics. Enjoy!!
> 
> *Edit: I forgot a verse so I edited that in lmao

**Again those years run on by**

**My mind filling up with only family**

**“Ayano now ’s your big sister everyone**

**so try to get along with her for me please”**

Dream sits in his cell, staring blankly at the clock, slowly ticking away. He hears voices beckoning him and he listens carefully and is whisked away into his head where he relives his memories with his ‘family’. 

He remembers celebrating his new status with his friends.

“Dream’s now a brand new admin! So let’s make a new server to call our home.” George once said. Back then, when he cared about Dream and they were on the same side. Before Dream made so many mistakes.

**Little house of crimson brick, we all had fit inside of that place**

**Two and fro they whispered back, making plans of their own so it seemed**

Dream remembers the hard work he, George, and Sapnap put into the community house. A home for all three of them. They had started to make a plan to open the server so others who were outcasts, hybrids, and others can call this server their home and sanctuary. 

Only for him to destroy it with his very hands, with his inner voice telling him that it was the only way for him to achieve his goal. If he couldn’t save himself, then he could try to save his ‘family’.

**Looking deep into their eyes, so red in all three and then I see**

**Hidden just beneath are memories grown ups never see**

**Terror in his face he said “I’m a monster deep inside” filled with fear**

**But they’re wrong and so I said “That’s not true at all, just look here”**

**“That red you hate so much, a hero wears it proud! No really”**

**“It’s okay, no need to be afraid anymore”**

He remembers roaming outside the server, to see if he could find another server to enhance his skills for the new game he and friends created. He ran into a young bird hybrid, with red tipped black wings, who looked distraught and beat up. Suddenly, Dream had heard shouting and saw the boy tense before he made the decision to take the boy to his server and protect him. 

Dream comforted and healed the sobbing boy, who kept saying that he was a monster, a disgusting hybrid. For a second Dream saw a younger version of himself, shaking in fear of what he was. 

Dream made a new outfit for the boy, carefully enchanting the shirt so his wings could be free. He gifted it to him and said, “You can stay here and you don’t have to be afraid anymore.”

The other shook his head and said he didn’t deserve it. Dream determined to convince the other, revealed his own wings to the boy, “That’s not true at all, look! Those wings you hate so much? Some heroes have special traits like us.” 

The boy didn’t seem to believe him. So Dream called out to his friends, to show the boy their powers. One by one, they showed him what being a hybrid was about, that it wasn’t all that bad. Sapnap had showed how his fire provided warmth and protection, Bad had told stories of how he had protected so many with his strength, and while George was the only human, he told stories of the many times Dream had saved him from falling to his death. 

The boy gasp when he realised that he was talking to the hybrids known for breaking hybrid stereotypes. He asked so many questions and they answered as much as they could. 

When the time was right, they asked for his name and where his family was. He became somber and said, “I’m Tommy Innit Craft. I got lost on my way to my family’s server.” 

**Thinking of what’d be fun, or might be dumb,**

**I was a big sister and tried my best too**

**“Hey guys, look over here!” A crimson muffler I wrapped around me**

**“A secret brigade -er something”**

Dream watched as the server grew and flourished with each new member. Although, Tommy caused trouble for the others. It was harmless and easily resolved. With the younger ones, Dream played into their games so they could have fun and play heroes and save the day from the villain. 

“Look what I have, Tommy~!” Dream flaunted the disc teasingly as the other just smiled and screamed for his friend to attack him from behind.

He easily dodged Tubbo’s attack, and caught him before he fell. He ruffled his hair before trading them for the disc.

~~ Oh how he wished this was all just another game they played. ~~

** Dye it in madder of roses, so we can begin **

** Just because we play heroes, it doesn’t mean nothing **

** “So maybe just a little we’ll smile again” **

** And always be one big happy family **

** I hope they’re happy and laughing at every new day **

** And if they just couldn’t take it, they wont run away **

** “Now listen close, hear this secret for you” **

** And so the sun sets on a day fun and new **

A whir of pistons brought Dream back from his fading memories. He looked over to see his visitor, another face he couldn’t quite remember _~~Sapnap~~_ but the warmth in his heart told him it was his family so he stayed quiet as they asked him to just talk to them, that he was once their best friend. Dream played his part as he thought he should, and when their visit was done he walked them to the water so they could leave and hugged them. Whispering to Dream, “Maybe just a little we’ll smile again.” The visitor left, leaving Dream to hope that they’re happy and laughing without him.

The next week, another visitor, the hero, _~~Tommy~~_. This one asking for help on a parasite on the server. An egg, slowly spreading its corruption. He gave them the best advice he could with the small information he was given, “Now listen close hear a secret for you. The egg sounds like a dreamon.” And with that the other left and Dream can only hope that they could brave through it and that they won’t run away.

** Blowing spring into the air, the adult world we knew was changing too **

** Something wrong I couldn’t see, like a plan of their own so it seemed **

After a few days, Dream goes back to his memories and tries his hardest to hold onto them. He follows the voices and they bring him back to when things started to go wrong.

Months of searching, Tommy had found a way to contact one of his brothers. He had begged Dream to let him into his his server, and so Dream did but the turning of his stomach and told him it was a mistake. Seeing Tommy so happy to see his brother again made Dream forget the feeling. He left the two to their own devices after telling the brother, Wilbur, the three simple rules, not noticing the small glint in the other’s eyes. ~~(Later a ghost would visit, saying he was sorry but all that was left was a broken man staring off into the void)~~

** Billow tears and fade away, the people that I love keep crying out **

** No one seems to notice but it’s all dying into black **

** It’s all gone wrong, but now I knew deep down **

** I couldn’t tell a single soul how I felt **

** “God no, oh please don’t destroy what I had found” **

** In came a world where our happiness died and flew out **

Dream watched as Wilbur recruited others to his side, yelling that Dream was a Tyrant who needed to be taken down. Dream had tried to explain that drugs should not be allowed on the server(jokingly) and that they can’t just steal other’s brewing stands to monopolize potions(seriously). 

They made a new country to rebel against him and he responded with anger as they kept painting him as a villain. Inside, he felt a dread as his family was ripped away from him. He did what he had to do to try to keep them together. But when Tommy came up to him, to sacrifice his discs, Dream lets them go. Although, they couldn’t see what Dream saw but the ‘happiness’ dying and fading to black.

But...

It’s all gone wrong. The country, L’manburg, only brought despair as the elections had its’ founders exiled and the new president even worse than what they claimed Dream was. Dream knew he couldn’t tell a single soul how he felt about the whole thing, resigning to being neutral with some favouritism towards Pogtopia. 

** Oh madder red no, I beg you, can take no more **

** Why can’t you stop breaking futures so there’ll be tomorrow? **

He once tried to reason with Schlatt but the ram just smiled at him and said, “You want to be the hero. But we both know you can never be in the spotlight as the hero. Come to me when you realize that the only way to save your ‘happiness’ is to be what they want you to be.”

Dream walked away, hoping that he could find another way.

**The tears never stop falling the answer is clear**

**Hiding behind smiles from ear to ear**

**If they were my eyes, such red eyes, I wonder could I**

**be their one and only hero who saves their future?**

He tried his best, he really did. He helped Tommy when he called upon him, even if it meant hurting his best friend because he was the one to start it. In the end, he was the monster they deemed him to be as Wilbur called him and asked for TNT and said that Dream himself didn’t care for any of them. 

Darkness took a hold on his heart as he joined Schlatt, realising that the only way to get his family back was to make everyone have a common enemy. From then on, he puts his mask on fully, so no one could see his tears and regretful face behind it.

** I’m clumsy awkward and shameful no less **

** But on this mission, I must go alone… **

So he did such horrible things. Exiling Tommy, manipulating him to nothing ~~(hoping he would bounce back like he always did)~~ , doing his best to cut off his ties with Sapnap and George, insulting and yelling at Tubbo, blowing up the community house and new L’Manburg. 

“You’re a monster”

“Mmm. Okay.” ~~I know~~

Almost crying in relief as he saw most of the server coming together to bring him down and imprison him.

** Now I’m gone and wonder what the brigade is doing now and hope again **

** They’re smiling all the time and they’re getting along with each other **

** They probably hate me now or maybe just hurt **

** I wonder, have I become for them their big sister by now? **

Dream comes back to reality when the dispenser the warden installed, shoots out potatoes. It’s been a long time since someone visited and he wonders if his family is finally happy and getting along with each other. Dream doesn’t remember their names or faces but his heart knows them and that’s all he needs. He knows they hate him still or maybe still hurt but he smiles knowing they’re better off without him. 

As Dream weakly gets up and walks to the lava, he wonders, has he finally brought his family together?

He looks back at a folded note that remained on the chest, hoping they’ll find it and the book he left behind. 

_** ‘Will you remember the word I loved with every bit inside me? ** _

_** That “happiness” ah how strange it is, the feeling ** _

_** And as tomorrow breaks, I hope you love it too.’ ** _

Dream heard the voices of his family and so he followed.

_ Dream: :) _

_** Dream tried to swim in Lava ** _

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS THEY REALLY MADE MY DAY KNOWING PEOPLE ENJOYED IT


End file.
